Coming Home
by princessoftheshadowsofdestiny
Summary: Chihiro was put through therapy when she returned from the spirit world. Now she locks herself in her bedroom and holds fast to her belief. When a strange dream tells her the time to see Haku again is nearing she has to go to an old house by a deserted river . Why is this river so familier? Why is she drawn to go under the water? And what does Lin mean about dragonlings?
1. The Wind of Beginning

**_ Edited and extended 6/6/13_  
**

**Hi! It's me again in for a story coming in small parts bigger ones and rapid updates welcome to coming home my first spirited away fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it review me with your ideas and also for those idiots out there READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! THEY ARE USUALLY A GREAT PART OF THE FREAKING STORY that is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited away or Japan so screw off you damn lawyers 'grumbles angrily to self**

**Onward!**

'_Chihiro…Chihiro….. Chihiro we miss you…..Come home Chihiro…I'll be with you soon Chihiro….Just wait a while longer'_

She woke up colder than she had ever been, even though she was bundled in numerous soft blankets. Moonlight streamed through her window illuminating the painting on the wall, a large silver dragon that faintly glowed even on the darkest of nights. The sea colored mane even seemed to wave in the soft breeze that rode through the open window.

That dream had shaken her to her core. It had been so wondrous so beautiful that she had never wanted to wake up. Her very soul ached for it to come to her, for it to be real.

It was filled with wondrous creatures, like a man with 8 arms, a talking frog, and a dragon with silver scales who turned into a young man. It had strange foods, bright-colored tokens, and a bathhouse painted a bright vermillion.

She hoped that she had heard right that she could finally come home to the world she belonged. The spirit world which had grown to be her home seemed to be calling to her for the first time in 6 years, and she didn't want it to stop. She wanted it to engulf her and carry her back where she belonged.

When she had returned from the spirit world her parents had told her to stop her nonsense about waiting for a dragon to take her away. They had eventually sent her to therapy trying to figure out what was wrong with their daughter.

The therapist, Dr. Minako Hikari, was a cold woman who always wore dark-colored pant suits and had her hair in a severely tight bun. Her verdict was that Chihiro had been so traumatized she had invented a story for what had happened in the time she was being attacked.

Her parents were naturally worried and tried to get her to tell them what had happen but she insisted without a trace of a lie that she was telling the even made her take a lie detector test to make sure it wasn't all a hoax to skip classes.

Each time something new occurred, Chihiro became even more adamant that it was started locking herself in her room for hours on end drawing and painting. Doing everything and anything to avoid her parents was her new hobby. She became a dancer because practices lasted until sundown, eventually conquering her clumsiness. She joined ice hockey for a similar reason, the practices lasted long into the night and kept her away from her "family" even quickly surpassed her peers in academics and graduated high school a year early. In fact she had the strange dream the day after her graduation.

She looked at the great painting in her room and sighed at the silver dragon on the canvas.

She had found a shimmering flower in her back yard that reminded her of his scales. She had politely bowed to the grove of flowers before picking a few and thanking and apologizing to the shimmering plants. She then ground the petals into paint and drew the picture. It had filled her room and life with serenity ever since.

'_Haku' _She thought stroking the picture fondly _'come to me soon'._A warm wind wrapped around her almost like a pair of arms cradling her form. It seemed to whisper yes in answer to her thought.

A serene smile formed on her face as she went back to bed , ready to face the next day and whatever it may hold.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**So what do you think? Is it your poison if it is review me please! That white box seems so empty without words in it! Ja né!**


	2. The Hidden River

**_ Edited and extended 6/6/13_  
**

**Hi I'm finally back for coming home updation!I've been wasting time and procrastinating by watching random movies and reading a craptastic load of fan fiction but here I am typing up a storm again for chihiro and haku this might be a short chappie but I know some of what I'm going to write so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away but I watched it earlier today! Wow I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!**

**Chapter 2 the Hidden River**

Chihiro was smiling when she got up the next morning as she remembered her lovely dream.

Her eyes widened as she remembered that that new day that was currently dawning was to be the day she left to visit her aunt for a few weeks.

She turned to her closet and grabbed a pair of mid-thigh length turquoise shorts and a shimmery white tank top. She had bought the ensemble a year before because it reminded her of the scales and mane of her favorite water dragon.

Her small feet padded quietly down the stairs as she relished in the soft dawning light. She entered the kitchen and almost silently made an omelet for her to eat. The small breakfast left a tantalizing smell in the air from the onions , mushrooms, and then slid back up the stairs making the quietest mouse seem deafening to any ear.

In minutes her silver back pack was on the ground filled with tank tops, shorts, t-shirts and a few pairs of jeans. She was sitting on the floor next to it debating where to place the shimmering silver yukata with turquoise and jade accents. It was one of her most prized possessions alongside her grandmothers comb and of course the sparkly purple hair tie that was always either in her hair or adorning her wrist these three things were always with her on any and all trips, for if she lost them it would be devastating.

She had found the yukata one night on her window sill, folded neatly and softly glowing in the dark. There were flowers, a river, and a perfect depiction of Haku's dragon form embroidered on the shimmering cloth. It was a landscape she had almost forgotten, but when her parents saw it after she had adorned it for the yearly Tanabata festival, they recognized the Kohaku river.

If it was looked at closely as she was wearing it, you could barely see the dragon shifting and cuddling the yukata even closer to her skin. Its movements were almost completely imperceptible unless you had the trained eye of a detailed artist. Her parents had never noticed, but at the last shinto festival, one of her few freinds had sworn she saw it moving as they prayed.

Decisively, she tucked it gently into a hidden pocket in her backpack and laid upon it a heavy silver comb that she had inherited form her passed grandmother. It was inlaid with almost priceless pure emeralds, perfect indicolite, beautiful moonstones, turquoise, and beautiful pieces of million dollar perfect jadeite. (1) She had worn it in her hair every time she adorned the yukata, completeing the elegant look.

She then carefully shut the back pack as to not make any noise and slid the straps silently on her shoulders. Chihiro slithered back down the stairs with unmatched grace. A note was carefully written in elegant script and left on the counter, informing her parents that she had left early.

Her feet then slid into her silver sandals that wrapped around her shins and move their way out of the front door of what used to be her home.

The morning mist caressed her face as she walked to the train station. Her silver purse swayed as she opened it to pay for her ticket that would take her to her Aunt's home in the small town of Aomori (2) from her town of Oshu. Her aunt had only lived there for a few years, her mother's family having been born and raised in the Americas.

As she sat on the cracked red leather seats she reminisced about the other train she had taken with Bo, No-face, and Yu-bird. She ended up replaying her entire adventure in the spirit world, from meeting Haku at the red bridge to letting go of his hand as she dashed across the meadow that connected the two worlds.

By the time she was done she was leaving the train and heading off of the platform with hunger clawing through her belly. She sauntered up to the counter of a sushi bar in the train stations food court, it being one of a few there, and ate her full giving the sweet man who served her a generous tip for his kindness.

Her chocolate colored hair swayed around her slim waist as she made her way along the slightly used path through the remote part of the forest to reach her Aunt Kushina's house.

By then the sun had risen far and it was almost noon so she could see her aunt bustling around in the kitchen preparing for her arrival.

A remotely used giggle made its way to Chihiro's lips as she watched the woman run around like crazy. It then rose to full out boisterous laughter as her aunt tripped over something and landed on a pile of clean bedding making it poof up around her.

"She's not ready just yet, maybe I should wander for a while before coming back.

An hour later she could swear she heard the sound of moving water so she headed towards it.

She came upon a hidden river that had an aura of ethereal beauty. The water was an almost translucent turquoise that shimmered in the midday light. Butterflies flew above it and water striders slid across it's smooth surface. River grass grew along its' shores and hundreds of beautiful fish swam beneath its' surface. If you looked farther down to a bend in the river the water grew choppy and strong displaying the river's unmatchable power to those who would look.

Chihiro ghosted her way to the river bank almost subconsciously, as if the river was pulling her towards it. She slid her feet in and the water almost seemed to relax then become overwhelmingly happy at her presence. The small fish in the shallows cuddled against her bare toes, lightly tickling her

The strange happenings and familiarity of the river made Chihiro's mind ring with recognition.

'_Haku, your river is still alive?"_

She got the sudden urge to go under the water and be submerged completely in that comforting presence. She obediently went under a smile on her face and suddenly she was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

**1 you can find all of these at Shop gemstones .com  
**

**2 look for it on google maps to see the distance between them**

**How was that for a second chapter eh? I give myself a ten for that one seeing as I only had one sentence in my head when I started writing it! Hope you enyjoyed it and I'm not going to update for a while cause I've used up the last of my inspiration for the next few days. Ja ne!**


	3. Warmth and Happiness

**Hi Guys! This story is on fire now! I got the inspiration in class and almost flew to my seat shrieking "HOLY CHEESEITS I'VE GOT IT!" The whole class started laughing and I jotted it down like nothing happened at all. She being the awesome teacher that she is was laughing her butt off at me along with everyone else and I started giggling too. I had the best Idea ever (even if I have used it in another story) FLASHBACKS! Hell yeah it is so on baby lets get reading! Oh no new chappies until reach 10 reviews!**

_**Edit: Hey guys i finally found the time to at least fix and extend my already posted chapters as i search through my own stories for ideas, here is the new and improved version of chapter #3.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited away so the damn lawyers can back OFF. If I did I would have him kiss her at the end of the movie!**

**Chapter 3 Warmth and Happiness**

The cool water wrapped around her body soothing the bruises adorning her pale skin. The small blotches were made by short fits of rage from her mother and father at her not doing anything with them. As the water withdrew the bruises disappeared with it.

Water moved like fingers through her hair and rested the almost solid tips on her fore head. A shock ran through her and memories came flashing back before her eyes, the terrible memories.

Her dad's voice rung in her ears, seemingly powerful and imposing.

'_Chihiro, Why are you always wasting your time daydreaming about that stupid imaginary world?! It's all vile garbage and you need to just drop it altogether! It's crap and your immersing yourself in it as if it's a warm bath! Learn what's real and grow up!'_

**_She rose indignantly, her 12 year old body shaking with her rage. Her father braced himself on a chair as a sudden heat flew from his daughter into him, as if keeping him from getting closer. Fire flashed in her chocolate eyes as she continued._**

'_Dad, you have no idea what you are talking about. You grew up with your friends, never leaving them and eating whatever came into sight. I'd like to see you try to meet your true love and best friends, feeling complete, and losing them in only three days. If you ever experience that then you might be able to feel one thousandth of what I feel right now, and you want me to try and forget about it? You are in simple words a pig and you will never understand me.'_

_**Her mothers hand reached towards her, somehow not feeling the heat that cooked her husband from across the room. **_

'_Please Chihiro Talk to me! You know that something wrong is going on and I'm worried about you! Dr. Hinari knows how to help so listen to her please. I just want you to be normal!'_

**_The sweltering heat blazed in the direction of her mother then, scalding her mothers fingers as if she had held her hand under boiling water. Chihiro's hair rose around her face, thrashing in a strange wind that flew through the house. The band her parents had never seen off of their daughters person glowed with a mystic light._**

'_No Mom, I don't care what you say about it! They aren't figments of my imagination, they are living breathing people with personalities, hopes, and dreams! They are here around us even when we don't see them! They live in the plants, in the water, and even in the air we breathe! I will not let you take that knowledge away from me in your attempt to make me a perfect daughter'_

_**Her voice rose as she said this, hair flying even faster in an unexplainable wind. The small glass of water on the table cracked loudly, causing the pair of adults to look at it. Moments later it shattered into dust and, if you looked at it with a careful eye, You could see it wiping away them diamond tears that glittered on her cheeks.**  
_

Her Fathers voice, heard through older ears, rang through her head once again.

'_Stop drawing that damn dragon! You are always avoiding us and hiding in your room painting those weird things! You need to pull your act together young lady or you'll never graduate, get a good job, and move out of this house! You've been obsessing over this for five years! Just let your damn dream go!'_

**_She bristled, and, before anyone knew what was happening, her hand had met her father's face with a loud crack. A red mark bloomed on the area where her slap had connected, burning him with the heat of her rage._**

'_You don't even care! You haven't cared since we move to this town, no you haven't cared since I fell in the river at five years old! You didn't even want a daughter! You just ignored me as you were too preoccupied by you're beloved food! The only one who ever cared about me was Haku. He saved me from that river when he didn't even know me while you weren't even worrying. He helped me save you from being turned into fucking bacon, and this is the thanks I get! I've always been put as the last priority, a bother to you, no more. I refuse to let you treat me like garbage any longer, so stay away from my you bitchy, whiny pig.'_

**_She stormed off, her 15 year old body much less clumsy then after their first fight._**

The Brisk tone of that woman followed echoing painfully in her head.

'_Your child appears to be suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, commonly referred to as PTSD. Something terrible must have happened to her while the three of you went missing for that month and her mind has created a representation of that time. She was afraid so her brain practically deleted the memory and replaced it with a happier one so she could function properly. If she takes this prescription for 50 mg of Sertraline (real PTSD medication), the problem should be fixed in a matter of weeks.'_

_**Hours later they arrived at the store to pick up the prescription and the car flew into the store from a freak gust of wind. They were banned from the pharmacy immediately afterward.**  
_

As soon as each memory passed, it left her mind lifting a weight off of her soul each time. When the last bad memory did its' due, She burst upward from the water.

The moment she was out she could feel the change in the air. The next thing she knew she was overwhelmed by waves of happiness and had a strange sensation on her skin.

She looked down, finding herself surronded by long lengths of flesh coated in shimmering off-white scales. She looked up, finding herself immersed in jade eyes..

"Haku, I'm home."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

**How was that for a holy cheeseits moment huh? Hope you enjoyed another of the many installments of Coming home. Yay! Review me remember 10 reviews equals an update!**


	4. important note about my stories

**Hey guys I know you all are probably angry with me for not updating, but right now my life is spiraling into the chasm of despair. My grades are low, and my parents are getting a divorce, which is a very dirty and painful process.****I'm will not be abandoning my fanfics, but I wont be updating until all of this horror ends. Thank you all for understanding.**


End file.
